Look at the stars
by itsMelvin
Summary: You see, some things aren't meant to be.


Thwack! The bludger zoomed through, all 149 pounds that screamed a memorable next morning.

"Sh-" was all Harry could muster before he veered downwards sharply, feeling the sickening lurch threaten his morning breakfast as he dipped down to avoid it.

He glanced upwards!

Goyle, sinewy, muscular, thick as he is, isn't very good at aiming and muttered irritatedly underneath his breath as he moves upwards to reangle himself.

" Lats 'ee 'ya duck THIS!" He roared and swung his arm back and arched his back, looking every bit like the pitchers Harry used to see Vernon watch religiously on TV back then.

"I would say that you didn't see this comin-" George quipped.

" But you wouldn't see a train coming at you if you tried!" Fred completed his sentence seamlessly with a cheery grin, as if he wasn't about to smash Goyle's face in.

"Sweet form though." Both of them said at the same time as Fred smashed a bludger to George who was right sweet smack behind Goyle, who continued the motion and swung it home.

Harry heard a small yelp and could barely suppress a smile. Trust them to have his back when he needs it the most!

His expression steeled. He could hear the gentle fluttering of wings that promised a victory and he wasn't about to let it slide! His eyes scanned around the arena once more as he refocuses.

Where is it…..whe- His eyes darted and ducked and zoomed furtively.

There it is! Surreptitously, the sphere, nut-sized at best, twits and flits and zips about. It almost sounds like it's giggling mischeviously, dancing at the corner of Harry's vision.

He gazed over. Malfoy haven't caught on. His mind turned and whirled, the gears in his brain moving. In this game, you got to think quick and act quick.

Malfoy would see him as he accelerated but he wouldn't catch up….

"And I'll get the snitch before he can alert his team." He murmers, even as he circles the area.

There is a deafening cacophony of cheers. Games between Gryffindor and Slytherins were always in hot demand. Professors scanned the stands like hawks. With games like these that goes like hotcakes, misdemeanour was always on the table.

However, all of that wasn't important. Focus! He gritted his teeth and pursed his lips. Eyes on the prize, Potter.

...Now!

Zoom!

Hurtling at breakneck speed, he could feel the wind licking at his ears, his hair billowing wildly behind him. He narrows his eyes, the wind whipping at the side of his face. Everything blurs into a mixture of colour but he can already see Malfoy arching his head.

He could hear movement behind him. His window is closing.

The snitch darts and dances, his buzzing wings almost inviting Harry as it twits and flinders in front of him.

He outstretches his arm… His fingers curl, stretching, stretching, stretching!

In such proximity, Harry could swear the snitch seemed almost curious, as it dances on the edge of Harry's fingers.

He gritted his teeth as he ducked violently to the left, narrowly avoiding a collision with one of the nets. The elusive snitch flapped and once more skived out of the way.

He restabilizes, balancing himself again and cast a glance backwards. Malfoy was trailing behind but he was close.

And he was really close.

He glanced forward. Clear path. No obstacles. He needed to be quicker.

And he cut forward, accelerating. A clear path opens. He sees it all in that fleeting moment.

His own house on their feet, screaming, cheering.

Fred on the left, bless the two of them, keeping a steely eye out, keeping Goyle down.

Ron, his eyes wide in anticipation, he knows what Harry was thinking. He must think that I'm mad.

Hermione, in the stands worriedly, her hands clasped together. She must think we both are mad.

All that melted into streams of blurred colours and Harry shielded his eyes as the world zipped past him.

The golden walnut tickled his fingernails. He could feel the buzzing of its wings.

And then all he felt was a numbness and how cold the wind suddenly felt and then he felt nothing.


End file.
